pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Freezing Pulse
Sometimes a spellcaster just needs crowd control. When beset by a hostile throng, masters of ice magic frequently employ the deadly Freezing Pulse. The spell pierces easily through the thickest hide and the toughest armor, spinning and freezing in an icy whirl until it impacts a distant target. The Pulse is at peak strength when it's cast, so it has the greatest effect on enemies that are right up next to the caster. Of course, these are also the enemies presenting the most threat, and they are left frozen solid or slain outright. Skill Functions and Interactions Area of Effect: AoE increases have no effect on Freezing Pulse. Automatic Piercing: Freezing Pulse has a 100% chance to pierce enemies, but cannot travel through terrain obstacles. has no effect. Projectile Speed: The support and mods will affect Freezing Pulse, causing it to dissipate farther from the caster, effectively increasing its range. Freezing Pulse modified by projectile speed will cause more damage and have a better chance to freeze at every point along its trajectory than a slower Freezing Pulse projectile would, because it has had less time to dissipate. Multiple Projectiles: When combined with / supports, Freezing Pulse projectiles can overlap, effectively creating a wave of waves, depending on how tightly the skill is focused. When hit by more than one wave at the same time, monsters take damage from every wave that passes through them. Fork: The support gem will cost extra mana, however it has no effect due to Freezing Pulse's 100% Pierce chance. Please see the projectiles page for more information on this projectile behaviour. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 1 || || 4 || 5–7 || 70 |- ! 2 | 2 || || 5 || 5–8 || 308 |- ! 3 | 4 || 16 || 5 || 6–9 || 2,560 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 6 || 9–13 || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 8 || 12–18 || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 9 || 16–24 || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 10 || 22–33 || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 12 || 29–44 || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 14 || 40–60 || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 16 || 54–81 || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 17 || 65–97 || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 18 || 78–116 || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 19 || 89–133 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 20 || 101–151 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 21 || 114–172 || 9,936,267 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 22 || 130–195 || 21,346,397 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 22 || 147–220 || 50,694,186 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 22 || 166–249 || 90,050,815 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 23 || 180–269 || 147,034,823 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 23 || 194–291 || |- ! 21 | -- || -- || 23 || 210–315 || |- |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.9 || * Increased cast speed, reduced mana cost, slightly reduced damage. |- | align=center|0.9.7b || * Increased the damage of level 1. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * The damage has been increased. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || *Increased damage progression. |- | align=center|0.9.4c || * Set the default critical strike chance of Freezing Pulse (6%). |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Reduced damage by 10%. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Freezing Pulse now scales all damage from support gems in the same way as the main skill damage (Based on distance). |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Updated effect for Freezing Pulse. * Reduced damage and collision size. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Spells Category:Projectile skills